Đồ chơi
by usik4ever
Summary: Hai thằng bé chơi chung với nhau từ nhỏ, thân như anh em. Nhưng rồi một ngày một quan hệ mới phát sinh giữa hai đứa. (Cái sum nó vậy thôi, chứ thực ra nó bựa hơn nhiền lắm ] )


Tựa: Đồ chơi

Cp: PruScotPru :D hint UKUSUK (dạo này m thích viết kiểu tình cảm ko phân uke seme :D nên đừng hỏi mình trong này là seme =]]] dù khúc cuối... hề =]] )

Genre: Romance bệnh bựa (ờ, nó ko bệnh lắm =]] )

Sum: Hai thằng nhóc lớn lên cùng nhau, cùng đi một nhà trẻ, cùng học một lớp. Nhưng Gilbert cứ suốt ngày bảo mình thích Awdrew, vậy cậu tóc đỏ phải ứng phó làm sao đây?

Tâm sự tí, từ hồi viết VKS mình đã tính làm 1 fic riêng cho 2 tên này, tuy là crack cp nhưng mà thú vị lắm :D

* * *

Hai thằng bé hàng xóm cùng tuổi được gửi vào ở cùng một nhà trẻ, do anh thanh niên tên là Francis Bonnefoy quản lí. Ầy, các bạn nghĩ anh ấy làm là vì tiền ư? Hay là vì anh ta bất tài chẳng có ai nhận vào làm? Sai rồi, hoàn toàn sai, đừng nghĩ anh ấy như vậy, anh thực ra là một con người đa cảm, yêu thương nhân loại, và đặc biệt là mấy đứa bé mới một, hai tuổi nha, nhéo vào má chúng thật là thích đó nha. Mà thôi, giới thiệu về Francis đến đây là đủ rồi, cũng đến lúc giới thiệu nhân vật chính rồi nhỉ?

"Gilbert à, lại đây anh cho con gấu bông nè." Francis ngồi đằng sau lưng thằng bé tóc bạc, định dụ nó qua đây chơi với anh, nhưng mà thằng bé mê trò xếp gạch mất rồi. "Lại đây anh cưng nè."

"Ư, hông thèm." Gilbert, vừa tròn hai tuổi, chẳng thèm quay đầu qua liếc con gấu (và anh) một cái.

"Gilbert à, Gilbert ơi… lại đây, lại đây này." Giọng Francis ngọt như mía lùi, nhưng hình như cũng chẳng hấp dẫn thằng bé. Được một lát, anh chán quá, liền bỏ đi chỗ khác, để con gấu ở đó.

"A, con gấu bông của em này, Lovi~~~ ơi! Đừng khóc, đừng khóc nha, anh đem con gấu lại cho em." Một thằng bé tóc nâu mắt xanh lá chạy vào phòng, kéo tai con gấu bông gần bằng thân người nó đi. Miệng cứ lẩm bẩm: "Ai mà kì quá, dám lấy đồ chơi của Lovi, ông biết được, ông cho biết tay!"

Còn về phòng Gilbert, cậu bé cứ chơi trong góc đó, hết xây thành rồi lại chơi xe tăng, đến một lát cậu cũng chán, chẳng thèm mấy thứ đó nữa. Cậu muốn trò khác cơ. Trong phòng lúc này ngoài cậu ra chẳng con ai nữa. À, không còn một cậu bé đang mặt áo khoác có nón, trùm kín đầu lại.

"Gấu bông…." Gilbert cố gắng đứng dậy, đi từng bước lại cậu bé kia. "Gấu bông…" A, Gilbert nhận nhầm cậu bé này là gấu bông nha. Cũng không trách được Gilbert, vì từ nhỏ đến lớn, ngoại trừ xe tăng, xe hơi, xếp gạch, cậu có chơi với mấy con gấu đâu. Mà lúc nãy cậu vừa nghe Francis nói lại chơi với gấu bông, nên đầu óc non nớt, cứ nghĩ đó là gấu.

Cậu bé ôm con gấu từ đằng sau, a, ấm quá! Cậu há miệng, cắn thử vào đầu con "gấu". Cứng ghê, chút nữa là gãy mấy cây răng mới mọc rồi. Cậu cắn cắn một hồi đến nổi nước miếng dính đầy trên cái nón áo khoác. Dù thế, nhưng con "gấu" cũng chẳng thèm động đậy. Rồi cậu lại thử cọ má của mình vào má của con "gấu". Ấm, ấm, mềm mềm, thích quá đi nha. Sau một hồi sờ mó, cắn con "gấu bông" vài cái thì Gilbert cũng chán, bò đi chỗ khác. Nhưng bò chưa được vài bước thì cảm thấy bên dưới mát mát nha. Rồi cậu bò đến chỗ khác chơi một lát, thì bên dưới chân cậu có một vũng nước ấm ấm, khai khai, vàng vàng. Và đúng lúc đó, Francis bước vào định bế Gilbert thì…

"Gilbert, tã của em đâu!" Francis gần như la toáng lên, thằng nhóc hư, bò đi chơi đến nổi mất luôn cả tã lót, còn tè ra tùm lum nữa.

Gilbert nghe thấy giọng Francis đầy giận dữ, cái mặt tối sầm thì theo thói quen, liền khóc to lên. Francis xoa xoa trán, chết rồi, làm sao dỗ nó nín khóc đây. Sau gần nữa tiếng vật lộn với cậu nhóc cứng đầu, tinh nghịch, thì bãi chiến trường để lại là một đống khăn giấy dưới sàn nhà, và một vũng nước gì đó còn chưa được lau. Gilbert khóc một hồi, mệt quá cũng ngủ mất, và Francis lúc đó mới rảnh tay dọn dẹp. Rồi , anh cũng phát hiện ra, thủ phạm làm mất cái tả lót của Gilbert là ai. Đó là Andrew Kirkland, thằng nhóc mới vào. Trên tay cậu bé còn cầm cái tã của ai kia.

Chậc, sao không đứa bé dễ thương nào đến cho anh trông, mà chỉ toàn mấy thằng quậy phá thế này.

Sau đó, Francis phát hiện ra, mỗi lần Gilbert đòi gấu bông, thì phải dẫn Andrew ngồi cạnh cậu bé. Anh không hiểu lắm, chẳng lẽ thằng bé tóc bạc này lẫn lộn giữa gấu với người hả? Thế nên mỗi lần như thế, anh đều lấy con gấu của Lovi đi theo. Chỉ vào con gấu, anh gọi "gấu," còn chỉ vào Andrew, anh gọi "người". Nhưng lúc đó Gilbert cứ cười phá lên, "Kesese, đây là gấu, hông phải người." Thế là thằng bé lại tiếp tục cọ má, ôm ôm thằng bạn, và kế đến là Gilbert bị mất cái tã lót. Tất là anh biết hung thủ rồi, nhưng đâu thể bắt thằng bé mới một hai tuổi lau dọn được. Lúc đó, anh chỉ biết than rằng, sao số tôi khổ thế này.

Khi Gilbert lớn lên một chút, thì cậu bé cũng biết phân biệt đâu là người đâu là gấu, nhưng gấu bông đã trở thành nickname của Andrew mất rồi. Đi đâu, Gilbert cũng la toán lên: "Ê, gấu bông, hôm nay mày qua nhà tao chơi không?" hay "Thằng gấu kia, tao có game mới này!" Người ngoài nhìn vào tưởng rằng đó là hai đứa bạn thân như hình với bóng, đi đâu cũng không thể tách rời. Nhưng chỉ có người trong cuộc mới hiểu rõ thôi, thực chất đó là một kẻ bám đuôi, và một người bị bám đuôi. Cứ mỗi lần như thế, Andrew đều quay qua và hét vào mặt Gilbert, "Mày mà còn gọi tao là gấu bông nữa, tao nghỉ chơi với mày." Và rồi theo thói quen, cậu tóc bạc lại vỗ vai cậu tóc đỏ, "Thì mày là con gấu bông đầu tiên của tao mà." Nói xong câu đó, Gilbert đều phải về nhà với cái mặt sưng húp, tất nhiên là trên mặt Andrew cũng phải có vài vết bầm, vết trầy rồi.

Khi cả hai vào cấp một, Andrew quen một đám bạn mới, và bỏ rơi Gilbert dù cả hai cùng một lớp. Trong nhóm mới, Andrew được tôn làm đại ca. Đại ca nhí đi đâu cũng được cung phụng, và ai cũng sợ cả, chỉ duy nhất một người dám đến gần. "Ê, gấu bông, mai đi xem phim Siêu nhân với tao đi!", Gilbert vỗ vai Andrew nói. Andrew không gật đầu cũng chẳng lắc đầu, chỉ xem cậu mắt đỏ như không khí thôi, vì cậu biết rằng, có đánh, có dạy, tên cứng đầu này cũng sẽ gọi mình như vậy thôi. "Dạo này mày bỏ tao rồi, tao buồn lắm đó, chẳng ai chơi với tao cả." Mặt Gilbert ủ rủ, ngồi dựa vào người Andrew. "Nè," cậu bé dúi vào tay bạn mình chiếc vé, "Mai gặp tao ở rạp nhe, tao sẽ mua thật nhiều bắp rang cho mày." Và như đã nói ở trên Andrew chỉ con Gilbert là không khí thôi, nên không khí thì làm gì biết nói chuyện. Chiếc vé mà Gilbert đưa cho, cậu đã vứt ở xó nào rồi.

Đêm đó trời mưa rất, rất to, ai cũng trùm chăn mà ngủ cả. Chỉ duy nhất một cậu bé ướt từ đầu xuống chân đứng đợi bạn mình ở rạp chiếu bóng. Sáng hôm sau, cậu nghỉ học vì bị sốt cao. Andrew sau giờ học lập tức đến thăm bạn mình và hứa rằng sau này sẽ không thất hứa với Gilbert nữa. Nhưng cạnh đó cũng có điều kiện, "Mày không được gọi tao là gấu bông nữa." Gilbert vừa hắt xì vừa gật đầu, nhưng rồi đâu lại hoàn đấy, chẳng có gì thay đổi cả.

Vài tháng sau, thằng nhóc Gilbert cũng thành lập nên một cái băng đảng nho nhỏ, và hình như ngoài chuyện tìm mấy đứa yếu ớt để ăn hiếp ra, thì nhóm còn một thói quen đó là tìm nhóm Andrew để đánh nhau. Nhưng dường như chẳng thành viên nào trong nhóm biết, thực chất hai đứa thủ lĩnh rất thân nhau cả. Trước mặt đàn em, hai đàn anh cứ lườm nhau, hăm doạ nhau, nhưng thực ra sau lưng thì cùng nhau đi học, cùng nhau làm bài tập, cùng chơi game. Rồi được một học kì thì cả nhóm phải giải tán vì bị phụ huynh khiếu nại, hai tên thủ lĩnh thì bị phạt nhổ cỏ trong suốt một tháng trời. Gilbert thì ngoài miệng cứ oán trách nhưng thực ra rất vui, vì không phải giả vờ ghét bỏ Andrew trước mặt người ta nữa, hai đứa đã thân nay càng thân hơn.

Đến khi hai đứa vào lớp sáu thì mọi chuyện cũng không thay đổi nhiều lắm, trừ một chuyện. "Này, tao thích một đứa rồi đó Andrew à." Hai đứa vai kề vai ngồi chơi điện tử với nhau. Gilbert nói chuyện với cậu bạn nhưng thực ra mắt vẫn nhìn về màn hình ti vi.

"Ừ, nhỏ nào mà vô phước dữ vậy?" Andrew cũng chẳng thèm để mắt tới Gilbert.

"Là mày đó." Gilbert ngừng chơi, để mặt cho nhân vật của mình bị Andrew đánh te tua tơi tả.

"Giỡn hoài," Andrew cười khẩy, rồi hạ knock-out võ sĩ bên phía Gilbert. Thế là trò chơi kết thúc, 2-1 nghiêng về phía cậu tóc đỏ. Lúc này đôi mắt xanh mới nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ trước mặt. "Thôi đi, mày tính dụ tao để tao đánh thua mày chứ gì, mày thất bại rồi đó, Gilbert à." Rồi cậu cười ha hả mà chẳng để ý đến gương mặt tái nhợt nay đã đỏ bừng của người kia.

"Không giỡn, tao nói thật đó. Tao thích mày gấu bông." Gilbert kéo lấy vai của Andrew. Lần này đến lượt mặt Andrew đỏ lên, gần giống như màu tóc của cậu.

"Tao đã bảo đừng gọi tao là gấu bông." Andrew xô Gilbert ra.

"Thì mày là con gấu bông đầu tiên của tao mà." Gilbert nói với vẻ ngây thơ vô tội. "Cũng là đứa bạn đầu tiên của tao nữa." Lúc này Andrew thật hận cha mẹ mình, tại sao lại gửi cậu vô cái nhà trẻ đó chứ, để cậu gặp phải cái tên này. Thật là mệt mà.

"Giờ tao sẽ dạy mày thành một người lớn." Andrew hạ giọng, cái giọng khi bị bể tiếng hạ một một tông nghe ồ ồ, thật kì cục, khiến cho Gilbert phải cố nhịn cười. Nhưng cậu tóc đỏ chẳng để ý đến bộ dạng của thằng bạn mình lúc này. "Nhớ cho kĩ ba điều này, nam chỉ có thể yêu nữ, nam chỉ có thể hôn nữ và chỉ có nam mới cùng nữ kết hôn được. Rõ chứ?"

"Rõ…" Gilbert mặt ủ rũ nhìn Andrew, giống như cậu học trò nhỏ, thấy thầy sai nhưng không dám cãi lại.

"Lặp lại tao nghe," Andrew gật gù trước mặt cậu học trò nhỏ.

"Một, nam chỉ có thể yêu nữ. Hai, nam chỉ có thể hôn nữ. Ba, nam mới cùng nữ kết hôn được." Gilbert nhắc lại.

"Tốt lắm, nhớ kĩ ba điều đó cho tao." Andrew hung hăng doạ cậu bạn. "Nếu không thì tao không chơi với mày nữa."

"Sao lại lấy điều kiện đó để uy hiếp tao?" Gilbert cãi lại, rõ ràng là không đồng ý mà. Cả hai im lặng một hồi lâu, cậu tóc bạc mới đứng dậy, lấy cái chăn trên giường Andrew xuống. Cậu bạn tóc đỏ nghĩ ngợi, không biết tên này muốn làm gì đây. Cùng lúc đó Gilbert đã cởi áo thun ra rồi.

"Này, mặc đồ vào. Mày cảm thì tao không chịu trách nhiệm đó." Andrew nghiêm giọng. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, tên này không mắc bệnh gì ngoài cảm mạo cả, mà mỗi lần như thế thì sốt liên tục hai ba ngày mới hết.

"Tao đâu có bắt mày chịu trách nhiệm." Gilbert ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu bạn. "Nào, cởi áo ra đi!" Môi cậu tóc bạc nở nụ cười mỉm.

"Làm gì?" Andrew hỏi.

"Cởi ra đi rồi biết, cởi ra."

"Không đấy."

"Mày là đồ chết nhát, cởi ra." Tay Gilbert giật cái áo sơ mi của Andrew. Hai đứa nhóc mười hai tuổi đang vật lộn với nhau, đứa thì cố cài nút áo lại, đứa thì lại tháo nút áo ra. Cứ như vậy cho đến khi nút áo Andrew sút hết ra mới thôi. "Đấy, phải ngay từ đầu mày nghe lời tao thì có hơn không?"

Andrew tức giận, đứng dậy, lấy cái thun của Gilbert quăng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Nhưng cậu bạn chẳng hề tức giận, có gì thì lát nữa mặc áo của Andrew, dù sau hai đứa cũng cùng một size mà. Cậu tóc bạc kéo cái mềm trùm hai đứa lại, rồi ôm lấy Andrew, cọ cọ má, thì thầm, "Giờ mày là của tao rồi, tao cấm mày lại gần đứa con gái hay thằng con trai khác!"

"Mày khùng hả?" Andrew thoát khỏi cái ôm của Gilbert, "Tỉnh đi nè!" Rồi cậu đấm một cú vào mặt thằng bạn đang cố gắng níu kéo mình. Người ta đã bảo là níu kéo không có hạnh phúc mà. Cậu tóc bạc xoa xoa cái má đỏ bầm. Cậu cũng từng là đàn anh mà, đâu có dễ gì mà bị người ta đánh mà không đánh trả chứ. Thế là hai thằng nhóc mười hai tuổi thượng cẳng tay, hạ cẳng chân, thương tích đầy mình. Rồi cuối ngày, hai đứa cũng buông tha lẫn nhau, ngồi lấy bông băng, thuốc đỏ thoa lên vết thương của đối phương.

Vào cuối cấp hai, cuối cùng Andrew cũng có được bạn gái. Tất nhiên Gilbert cũng không chịu thua kém, cậu cũng tìm cho mình một cô bạn. Những tưởng hai tên sau này có người yêu rồi sẽ nên thân nên người, không đi phá làng phá xóm nữa. Nhưng kẻ đầu tiên đi phá đám khiến cho cậu tóc đỏ chia tay cô bồ chưa cặp được một tuần cũng chính là thằng bạn thân nối khố của mình, Gilbert. Và lúc đó, cậu tóc bạc đứng trước thằng bạn vừa bị thất tình của mình nói ba chữ, "Tao thích mày". Và tất nhiên là lần nào, Gilbert cũng rinh cái mặt sưng húp như con gấu trúc về nhà cả.

"Andrew Kirkland, tao thích mày." Không biết đây là lần thứ mấy Gilbert nói câu này nữa.

"Mày bị khùng hả?" Đây cũng không phải là lần đầu cậu tóc đỏ trả lời Gilbert với thái độ như vậy.

"Không có mà." Gilbert giạn dỗi đáp. "Tao hoàn toàn tỉnh táo!"

"Lặp lại ba điều tao từng nói với mày coi." Andrew nói với giọng ra lệnh.

"Tao nhớ chứ, nhưng mà tao thích mày!"

"Nếu mày muốn nhập viện thì mày nói lần nữa đi!" Andrew quay mặt đi, cậu tóc bạc kéo cậu bạn quay lại đối diện với mình.

"Tao-" Chưa kịp nói hết thì có người đa xen vào cuộc nói chuyện của hai người.

"Anh Andrew!" Là thằng em của Andrew, Arthur. Chạy theo sau nó là một thằng nhóc trạc tuổi, mái tóc vàng rơm, cứ gọi í ới Artie, Artie.

Andrew ẳm nó lên, rồi nhéo má nó một cái thật mạnh, khiến đôi gò má tái nhợt ửng lên một mảng hồng. Đôi mắt xanh lá của thằng nhóc giống như sắp khóc. Môi nó mím chặt để tiếng khóc không bật ra.

"Thôi, tao đưa thằng Arthur về nhà, không nói chuyện với mày nữa." Nói rồi Andrew rời khỏi băng ghế ẳm thằng em trong tay rồi rời khỏi. Arthur được anh bế trong tay, quay ra đằng sau, thè lưỡi nhát hai người đang đứng yên như trời trồng.

"Chết tiệt, sao dám cướp người của ta!" Hai thằng con trai, một lớn một nhỏ đồng loạt hét lên, rồi mắt xanh nhìn mắt đỏ, mắt đỏ lại trừng lại mắt xanh.

"Ai là người của anh?"

"Ai là người của mày?"

Hai thằng lại cùng nhau lên tiếng.

"Tên tóc đỏ đó dám cướp sâu róm của tôi." Cậu tóc vàng nghiến răng kèn kẹt, hai tay nắm chặt lại giống như nếu Andrew còn ở đây thì sẽ không yên với cậu nhóc này.

"Thằng tóc vàng cướp gấu của tao thì có!"

Sau một hồi cãi lộn, thì hai thằng cũng đã tới làm làm quen. Thằng nhóc tóc vàng mắt xanh đó tự giới thiệu mình tên là Alfred Jones. Tương lai nó sẽ là anh hùng cứu thế giới này thoát khỏi bàn tay của thế lực tà ác. Chậc, Gilbert suy nghĩ, quen nhầm một thằng bị hoang tưởng nặng rồi. Nhưng rồi rốt cuộc hai đứa cũng thành bạn thân của nhau. Chuyện đời mà, đâu ai có thể lường trước được đâu, đúng không?

Năm tháng cũng dần trôi qua, Gilbert vẫn kiên trì cố làm cho Andrew thích mình, nhưng thực ra lần nào cũng nhận được câu từ chối và vài cú đánh nữa, gọi là đánh cho cậu tỉnh ra. Tỉnh thì chẳng thấy tỉnh, chỉ thấy cậu tóc bạc bám ngày càng dai hơn mà thôi. Cũng chính vì có con đĩa đói cứ suốt ngày bám theo, nên đường tình duyên của Andrew càng lúc càng trắc trở, và dần xuất hiện tin đồn cậu là gay. Miệng đời vẫn cứ đồn, vẫn cứ truyền đi khắp ngõ ngách trong ngôi trường. Nhưng vẫn chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến tình bạn của hai người. Đúng như người ta nói, anh em như tay chân, vợ chồng như quần áo. Sau đó, cả hai thi lên đại học và tốt nghiệp. Mỗi người đi một con đường riêng của mình. Andrew tiếp quản công ty quảng cáo của cha mình. Còn Gilbert thì phải vất vả tìm việc làm. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà mối quan hệ của họ ngày càng mờ nhạt đi, ít ra một người trong đó vẫn cố giữ liên lạc với bạn mình. Đến mức mà người ta còn tưởng cậu là kẻ phá rối hay gì đó. Nói đến đây chắc mọi người cũng biết là ai rồi nhỉ?

Bảy năm sau, khi Alfred ra trường, Gilbert cũng dành dụm được một số vốn. Hai người hợp tác với nhau thành lập công ty lên là A&A (viết tắt của Awesome and Amazing). Trong vòng vài năm phát triển, từ một công ty nhỏ, nó cũng đã có một danh tiếng trong thương trường, và là đối thủ cạnh tranh của công ty Andrew.

Từ bên trái của hành lang, hai cậu thanh niên, một tóc đỏ một tóc vàng đi tới. Bộ áo vest đen cùng cà vạt được thắt ngay ngắn càng tôn thêm vẻ lịch lãm của hai người họ. Hai người khác nhau về ngoại hình, tóc tai, đôi mắt, nhưng có một điểm chung là cặp chân mày rậm. Cậu thanh niên tóc vàng xách cái vali đen, đi phía sau, ngẩng cao đầu, nhìn về phía đối thủ đang bước tới với vẻ thách thức. Còn anh tóc đỏ, hai tay vẫn để trong túi quần, gương mặt ba mươi tuổi mang vẻ lãnh đạm trải đời, thở dài nhìn hai người đang đi phía đối diện.

Bên phải của hành lang, cũng là hai cậu thanh niên, một cỡ ba mươi tóc bạc mắt đỏ; một tầm hai bốn, tóc vàng mắt kính. Đối nghịch với đối thủ của mình, hai người chỉ mặc áo thun và quần jean mà thôi, trông giống như đang đi dạo phố tham quan chứ không phải đi họp. Cậu mắt kính, cầm iPad trong tay, cứ kéo kéo trượt trượt. Khi vừa nhìn thấy đối thủ của mình liền lặp tức ngẩng mặt lên, tươi cươi chào hỏi. "Yo, Artie!"

Lập tức bên kia đã có tiếng ai đó hét lại: "Là Arthur, Arthur, cái đồ ngốc kia!"

"Cũng là cái tên thôi mà," người bị gọi là "đồ ngốc" cười trừ.

"Chào mày, hôm nay chúng ta lại gặp nhau. Tao đợi ngày đối đầu với mày cũng lâu lắm rồi đó, Andrew Kirkland!" Người thanh niên tóc bạc nói xong rồi cười to. Điệu bộ kiêu ngạo đến mức mà người ta phát ghét.

"Ừ, vậy thì mày chuẩn bị quan tài là vừa rồi Gilbert." Andrew không nói nhiều, nhưng cái giọng lạnh lùng đó khiến người ta phải sởn gai ốc. Nói xong, anh và Arthur đi vào trong phòng họp.

Hôm nay bọn họ tham dự một buổi đấu thầu, giành quyền thiết kế quảng cáo cho một công ty có tiếng. Ông giám đốc là một người có tiếng nghiêm khắc, lựa chọn rất khắt khe. Nên mọi người đều phải chuẩn bị mọi thứ rất kĩ càng. Vì giành được mối làm ăn này, đồng nghĩa với việc công ty của họ càng có tiếng trên thương trường.

Sau hai bản kế hoạch thì ông giám đốc nổi tiếng khó tính đó, lập tức chê này chê nọ, khiến cho mặt của Andrew và Gilbert từ tự tin biến thành cau có. Arthur thì chẳng có phản ứng gì, nhưng miệng cứ lảm nhảm gì đó. Còn Alfred thì tức giận đến nổi, định đứng dậy phản ứng. Ngay lúc cậu ta chuẩn bị mở miệng cãi lí với ông giám đốc kia thì Gilbert lập tức kéo cậu xuống.

"Kirkland, anh có thấy ông giám đốc đây rất tài giỏi không?" Miệng Gilbert vẽ lên một nụ cười rất đỗi hoàn mỹ. "Lại còn rất quen mặt nữa."

"Phải," Andrew gật gù. "Có phải chúng ta đã gặp ông ta ở ngoại ô không, Beilschmidt?"

"Chính xác đấy, nhưng hình như ông ta ốm hơn thì phải." Gilbert đứng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào mặt ông giám đốc, Andrew cũng làm chuyện tương tự.

"Mặt cũng giống người hơn nữa…"

"Này, ông kiếm đâu ra quần áo mà mặc thế hả, kesese."

Alfred cứ hết nhìn Andrew, thì lại nhìn Gilbert. Hai người này đang nói gì vậy, sao cậu không hiểu gì hết. Nhưng Arthur thì dường như hiểu thâm ý bên trong, nên cậu ấy chỉ ngồi cười mà thôi, màn kịch đang hay cơ mà.

"Bởi thế nên…" Andrew đưa ra kết luận.

"Ông nên về cái chỗ mà ông ở đi. Đừng có ở đây mà cản trở chúng tôi." Gilbert lại cười vang khắp cả phòng, khiến cho mặt ông giám đốc, từ hồng thành tái, rồi thành xanh.

"Đồ con heo." Nói xong, một tóc bạc một tóc đỏ đi thẳng ra cửa với con mắt ngạc nhiên của nhiều người.

"Tôi sẽ kiện các người vì đã xúc phạm danh dự nhân phẩm của tôi. Các người sẽ phải trả giá đấy." Cái con người từ nãy đến giờ không lên tiếng được, cuối cùng cũng có thể mở miệng. "Hãy đợi nhận thư luật sư của tôi đi. Khốn kiếp." Đôi mắt chìm ngập trong ngọn lửa chuyển dời về phía hai người còn lại của công ty.

Arthur đứng lên, cúi đầu chào một cái rồi nói, "Xin thứ lỗi về chuyện lúc nãy. Nhưng thực sự chúng tôi không đủ khả năng để đáp ứng mọi nhu cầu của giám đốc. Hãy mời công ty khác giúp cho. Nhưng mà tôi tin rằng tin đồn về chuyện giám đốc quá khắt khe, che bai cả hai kế hoạch của hai công ty quảng cáo hàng đầu thì chắc rằng không ai muốn hợp tác với quí công ty nữa đâu. Có thể có công ty khác sẽ nhận với giá rẻ hơn nhiều lần so với chúng tôi. Nhưng chưa chắc sản phẩm của quí công ty sẽ bán được ra thị trường. Vì vậy, hãy xem xét thái độ của mình lại, thưa giám đốc. Đừng nghĩ về lợi ích trước mắt nữa." Cậu đưa đôi mắt xanh lá sang nhìn cái cậu vẫn còn ngơ ngơ ngáo ngáo không biết phải làm gì cho phải, thấp giọng, "Đi thôi, còn ngồi ngớ ra làm gì nữa, ông tướng."

"Ừ-ừ…" Rồi hai người bỏ đi, bỏ lại ông giám đốc bị xúc phạm về nhân cách và đồng thời lại bị đe doạ sẽ mất nhiều mối làm ăn lớn đang thờ người ra.

Arthur quay ra phía sau, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, chết ngươi chưa, dám bắt bẻ để ép giá công ty ta à, lần này ta sẽ nâng giá gấp đôi giá gốc cho mà thấy. Cậu vẽ lên nụ cười thoả mãn trên môi.

Còn cái cậu mắt kính đứng bên cạnh thì vô cùng vô tư, chẳng lo lắng gì về mối làm ăn cả, đầu óc cậu chỉ nghĩ một chuyện mà thôi, sao cười đẹp dữ vậy chứ. Mà sao lúc nào cậu ta gặp cậu thì lại chẳng cười được như vậy, toàn đeo cái mặt nhăn nhó thôi. Và… lần này… cậu ấy lại nhìn cái lão đáng tuổi cha mình mà cười như vậy… đừng nó là… Rồi cái đầu của cậu người Mỹ lại vẽ ra vô số truyện kinh dị, từ rate PG-13 đến R-18 liên quan đến Arthur.

"Này, suy nghĩ gì đó?" Arthur dùng tờ báo cuộn tròn gõ vào đầu cậu.

"Không, có gì đâu…" Alfred lắc đầu, mặt đỏ bừng, đảo mắt.

"Nói láo," cậu mắt xanh lá cười mỉm, "Lúc nói dối, cậu sẽ đảo mắt, mặt sẽ đỏ lên, đừng tưởng tôi không biết."

"T-tôi…" Alfred chơi với hai ngón tay của mình. "T-tôi thích cậu…"

"Ừ, biết. Có câu nào khác không?" Arthur quay đi, bước đi thật nhanh, còn Alfred cũng bước nhanh như thế để đuổi theo bạn mình.

"Có, tôi yêu cậu."

"Nghe nhàm tai quá." Arthur ngoáy ngoáy lỗ tai. "Cậu nói đã hơn 10 năm rồi còn gì."

"Sao cậu lại cười với cái lão già đó?"

"Vì… tôi thích lão, được chứ?" Arthur quay qua, nở nụ cười gian xảo, khiến cậu bạn bĩu môi.

"Thật hả?"

"Ừ, rồi sao?"

"Có sao, có nhiều sao lắm. Và vấn đề chính là tôi không cho phép…" Tay Alfred nắm chặt lấy cổ tay của cậu mắt xanh lá.

"Kẻ ngốc như cậu không có quyền cản tôi, tôi thích ai đó là quyền của tôi! Có biết ba chữ quyền riêng tư viết như thế nào không?" Arthur cố gắng vùng vẫy để thoát ra nhưng không được.

"Kẻ thông minh chưa chắc là kẻ chiến thắng đâu." Lần này đến lượt Alfred cười khiến Arthur phải giật mình. Rồi cậu tóc vàng nhạt lấy lại bình tĩnh, môi lại nở nụ cười.

"Nếu đó là lời thách thức thì tôi chấp nhận, Alfred Jones."

"Lâu rồi tao với mày chưa kết hợp ăn ý như vậy đấy, Andrew." Gilbert đứng cùng với Andrew ở ngoài lan can. Gió mùa thu cứ thổi tới, làm rối tung mái tóc của hai người.

"Ừ." Andrew gật đầu.

"Mày chẳng thể nói câu dài hơn à?" Gilbert nhướn mày khó chịu.

"Không."

"Mày lúc nào cũng cộc lốc như vậy hết." Cậu tóc bạc thở dài. "Càng lúc càng cộc lốc."

"Ừ."

"Mày tính phá tao hả?"

"Chắc vậy."

Hai người thanh niên cao lớn tầm ba mươi tuổi, đứng ở lan can cãi nhau như hai đứa trẻ nít, chỉ thiếu đánh nhau nữa thôi. Gilbert cãi đến chán chê, anh thở ra rồi nói với người đối diện. "Tao có quà tặng cho mày nè." Nói rồi, cậu tóc bạc nắm tay bạn mình kéo đi xuống bãi đỗ xe. Người kia dù không nguyện ý nhưng vẫn mặc anh muốn làm gì thì làm.

"Đây," Gilbert mở cốp xe lấy ra một bó hoa hồng trắng, kèm theo đó là một cái thiệp chia tay.

Andrew nhận lấy bó hoa rồi mỉm cười, "Phải ngay từ đầu mày làm như thế thì tao đỡ phải khổ."

"Vậy hả?" Gilbert cười vang, "Kesese, tao biết mày sẽ thích nó mà, mở ra, mở ra xem đi."

Andrew mở tấm thiệp ra, trong đó có vài dòng chữ xấu như gà bới, phải nheo mắt đọc thì mới thấy được.

"Tao, Gilbert Beilschmidt, từ nay về sao cắt đứt tình bạn với mày. Chúng ta không còn là bạn bè gì nữa hết. Vì người như mày không xứng đáng làm bạn tao.

Do đó, hãy làm bạn trai tao nhé!

Nhé!"

Gilbert quan sát từng hành động, từng nét mặt của Andrew. "Này, đừng có nhăn mặt như thế chứ! Tao đang cố gắng tỏ tình với mày theo cách nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể mà. Này, cũng đừng giả vờ xỉu chứ…"

"Mày chẳng bao giờ thay đổi cả Gilbert." Andrew đặt bó hoa và tấm thiệp trên cốp xe. Anh tiến gần hơn về phía bạn mình. "Chữ của mày vẫn xấu như trước."

"Này, miệng mày sao chẳng bao giờ nói được gì tốt đẹp hết vậy hả?" Gilbert tức giận, quát tháo. "Chữ tao đẹp mà, tại lúc viết tao thấy nó sến quá nên mới ra vậy thôi. Còn nữa, có một thứ không thay đổi, là tình cảm của tao với mày."

"Qua bao năm, mày vẫn còn thích tao sao?" Lúc này khoảng cách hay người chỉ còn lại năm, sáu centimet mà thôi.

"Tất nhiên rồi." Gilbert gật đầu khẳng định. "Càng lúc càng thích."

"Mày sẽ không hối hận chứ?"

"Sẽ không đâu."

"Cho mày ba giây suy nghĩ đó." Andrew nói, "Một, hai, ba. Hết giờ rồi." Anh nắm lấy cổ áo Gilbert kéo về phia mình. Môi hai người chạm nhau, khô khô nóng nóng. Đôi mắt đỏ cùa Gilbert mở to như thể không lường trước chuyện này sẽ xảy ra. Phải mất ít giây sau, anh mới có thể khôi phục lại tinh thần. Nhưng lúc đó, người kia đã chiếm thế thượng phong mất rồi. Lưỡi Andrew nhanh chóng luồn vào trong khoang miệng kia và chiếm lấy từng chút, từng chút một. Người Gilbert dại đi, hơi thở cũng gấp gáp hơn, chân cũng không đứng vững được nữa. Khoảng một lúc sau, khi hai người không còn oxy để thở nữa thì Andrew mới buông Gilbert ra.

Anh tóc đỏ lấy đầu ngón tay cái lau đi nước bọt dính trên môi mình. "Hơi chua, nhưng không khó ăn lắm."

"M-mày…" Mặt Gilbert đỏ lên, không nói được lời nào.

"Nhưng tao thích." Andrew cười, "Và tao nói cho mày biết, mày không được hối hận đâu!"

"Tao phải nói bao nhiêu lần nữa đây, tao không hối hận." Gilbert gật đầu.

Gilbert đứng trong nhà bếp, quả trứng chiên trong chảo đã nổ lách tách lách tách. Bên ngoài cửa sổ, tiếng chim đang hót vang chào mừng một ngày mới đến. Anh thở dài một tiếng, dùng tay hết xoa lấy cổ đang đau nhức thì đấm nhẹ vài cái lên vùng thắt lưng. Anh nhìn vào trái cà chua đang để trong rổ. Phải mấy trái cà là cái tên khốn kiếp đó thì tốt biết mấy. Anh có thể dễ dàng bóp nát nó ra.

_"Hơi chua, nhưng không khó ăn lắm."_

_"M-mày…"_

_"Nhưng tao thích. Và tao nói cho mày biết, mày không được hối hận đâu!" _

_"Tao phải nói bao nhiêu lần nữa đây, tao không hối hận." _

Gilbert thở dài khi nhớ lại chuyện lúc trước, chết tiệt, tao phải nói là tao đã hối hận rồi đây này. Phải lúc trước, biết có ngày hôm nay, tao đã chẳng đeo theo mày, đồ Andrew Kirkland chết tiệt.

"Làm gì mà đứng thừ người ra vậy?" giọng nói ngọt ngào vang lên, một vòng tay ấm áp ôm chặt lấy thắt lưng anh.

"Andrew, tao thực sự rất là hối hận đó!" Gilbert bực dọc rít lên.

"Chẳng phải tao đã cho mày mười mấy năm để suy nghĩ sao? Chỉ là đầu óc mày nghĩ chưa tới thôi." Người kia đứng đằng sau lưng anh cười phá lên làm mặt cậu tóc bạc đỏ bừng. "Ngốc à."

Gilbert xoay qua, bỏ mặt quả trứng chiên đang chuẩn bị cháy khét trên chảo. "Mày nói giống như muốn bảo vệ tao vậy đó! Nhưng thực ra, mày chỉ chờ cơ hội để hành hạ tao thôi." Gilbert đẩy người đàn ông đằng đối diện mình ra. "Tao là bạn trai mày, chứ không phải con rối của mày. Tao phải nhắc bao nhiêu lần mày mới nhớ đây."

"Vì mày là bạn trai tao, nên tao mới đối xử mày như thế." Andrew cười, nụ cười đó chỉ là một cái nhếch mép nhưng chẳng ai hiểu được ý nghĩa đằng sau nó. Khinh bỉ hay là có nỗi khổ chẳng nói nên lời. "Tao biết tính tao là vậy, nên tao chẳng bao giờ để mày tiếp cận tao. Tao biết một ngày nào đó mày sẽ phải hối hận mà."

"M-mày nói như vậy chẳng khác nào đổ mọi lỗi lầm cho tao."

"Ừ, thì lỗi là tại mày mà. Tại mày cứ chứng minh cho tao thấy rằng, tình yêu của mày không thay đổi, nên tao mới tin tưởng mày." Andrew đưa tay ra, chạm vào má Gilbert rồi nhẹ nhàng vuốt lấy nó làm cho mũi anh mắt đỏ nhăn lại, giống như một con mèo vậy. "Tao biết tao chẳng giỏi nói chuyện như những đứa khác, tao suốt ngày chỉ biết đánh đấm, nên mày không thích tao là phải rồi."

Gilbert thờ người ra, đôi mắt đỏ mở to như không thể tin được một ngày nào đó người đàn ông này có thể nói ra được những lời như thế. "T-tao… Tao thích mày Andrew, tao thích mày, dù mày có như thế nào. Được ở cạnh mày, tao rất vui, cho dù mày có đối xử với tao không tốt cũng chẳng sao." Nói rồi Gilbert chủ động ôm lấy anh tóc đỏ, rồi lặng lẽ thở dài. Trong lòng tự nói rằng, mày lại dùng lời ngọt ngào để dụ tao nữa rồi. Vậy mà bảo rằng không biết thể hiện tình cảm. Mày cố tình hành hạ tao thì có, Andrew.

Một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng luồn vào tóc Gilbert, đầu ngón tay chạm vào chân tóc khiến người ta thoải mái mà nhắm mắt lại. "Mày đúng là ngốc, Gilbert."

"Bởi thế tao mới thích một thằng như mày, gấu bông à."

"Trứng khét rồi kìa." Andrew đẩy Gilbert ra. "Làm lại món mới đi. Sắp có một buổi họp quan trọng đấy."

"Mày thay đổi nhanh như chong chóng vậy. Thôi được rồi, đi ra đi, lát nữa tao đem ra."

"Năm phần chín đấy nhé!" Tiếng ai đó gọi vọng vào nhà bếp.

"Yêu cầu cao quá thì tự vô đây mà làm."

Cuộc sống cứ như thế mà trôi dần đi, cũng đôi khi ngọt đôi khi chua, nhưng Gilbert hài lòng với nó. Tính cho cùng, cuộc tình này giống một cái hố sâu mà xem ra cả đời này anh cũng chẳng thể thoát được. Mỗi lần muốn thoát lại bị một lực hút vô hình kéo lại vào trong và càng lúc càng chìm sâu hơn, đến nỗi chẳng thấy ánh sáng. Nhưng như thế chẳng phải là đều anh hằng mong muốn sao. Sống cùng người này, dù có bị anh ta ghẻ lạnh hay đối xử tệ bạc, anh đều chấp nhận. Đó có phải là tự làm khổ mình không, thực tình, Gilbert cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm. Chỉ cần ở cạnh người đàn ông này, chỉ cần mỗi ngày ở bên cạnh hắn ta, là anh đã vui lắm rồi.


End file.
